twinoidmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Winning
_TOC_ Winning will result in getting one of several endings: Eden, Returning to Sol, or Death of all humans (if Mush). Goals for Humans The main goal for humans is to not die and to destroy all of the Mush on the ship. From there, several winning conditions exist. Return to Sol Your mission is to save humanity from the Mush invastion. The most common way to do this is to return to Sol with a healthy crew and without mush. Research the Anti-fungal Serum to take back to Sol and save mankind. To return to Sol, it is necessary to repair PILGRED. The serum can be created by conducting research in the laboratory. In addition to Chun's presence in the lab, researching the serum requires presence of the mush genome disk and the death of one of the mush. PILGRED is the engine room at the rear of the ship and relies mainly on Raluca to repair it. For best efficiency, technicians (or anyone if technicians aren't available) should take turns doing repairs otherwise success rates can slow. Once PILGRED is repaired, it will be possible to return to Sol from the Command Terminal. This can be done with or without the serum, but you will get more glory if the serum is complete and unused and all mush on board are dead. Create a New Eden When doing expeditions, there are chances to collect artifacts knows as pieces of star map. After the first piece, you can take that to the laboratory to research the Super Calculator which will put a new piece of equipment in the Nexus. Once you've collected three pieces of star map, take them all to Nexus and the calculator will allow you to calculate the location of Eden. Once this is calculated, an option to go to Eden will now appear in the Command Terminal. Goals for Mush Humans are so weak that you can clearly have fun with them in many ways. It's fun to see them kill each other thinking they have you trapped. Whatever you do, you have two major goals: destroy and infect. Destroy the Daedalus BOOM! A beautiful explosion. That's what we love. This results in bodies floating in space among the debris of the vessel. The Mush's instinct for destruction is insatiable and there are several possibilities to achieve a beautiful result. Sabotage Destroy equipment. If you destroy the right hardware the humans will spend more time trying to fix issues than looking for you! Pay attention to other crew members as well as cameras since many actions can be seen if they are witnessed by other people or cameras. Accusing others can work for you depending on the circumstances. Aim for equipment and materials that are essential to the crew such as Oxygen, the Pasiphae and various terminals. Use caution, though! The oxygen tanks are in central storage and few people go there, so you could easily be unmasked! Mass contamination You start with another mush, but it expanding to more is always good! Contaminate the whole crew and NERON will take care of destroying the Daedalus for you... she never could stand the dirty mush. Pay attention to where you extract spores. Cameras and other crew members will see you do this if they're in the same room as you. This is the fastest and easiest way to get caught. Good strategy is to go for a single person until they have become a mush after being infected with three spores. Coordination between mush is important. And do not forget to check if there is no camera or mycoalarms when you infect! It would be a shame to betray you and your new companion. Mush Return to Sol/Eden Another way to ensure a "mush win" is to infect Sol or Eden when the crew returns. If you can stay alive and under the radar until the crew finishes PILGRED and returns to Sol, you can sabotage the crew's ultimate directive and infect the good citizens instead of ensuring the ultimate eradication of the mush virus.